bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Regulus
Regulus, also known as Bulzeeb, is a villain in the Nintendo 64 series of Bomberman games. Story Regulus is one of the Masked Trio in Bomberman 64, a group of evil bombers serving under Altair. He is Altair's right-hand man and an excellent fighter. He helped steal the Omni Cube from Sirius, but acknowledges that he was unable to defeat Sirius even with the help of his friends. Bomberman faces him in White Glacier, where he is beaten but not killed. He promises Bomberman that the battle isn't over yet. Later, in Altair's Black Fortress, Regulus descends to help a battered Altair off of the battlefield. Unfortunately, Sirius knocks Regulus down the surrounding pit, takes back the Omni Cube and disintegrates Altair. When Bomberman faces Sirius, Regulus saves him from destruction and breaks the Omni Cube with his special attack. He then helps Bomberman take down the enraged Sirius once and for all. After carrying Bomberman out of the exploding ship, Regulus commends the hero for being able to take down Sirius so easily and reveals his backstory, but promises that he will return to do battle again. An outtake of Bomberman's fight with Regulus is shown in the true credits of the game; When doing his pose on top of the icicle, he loses his footing and falls off. In Bomberman 64: The Second Attack!, Regulus turns his armor black and renames himself Bulzeeb, because he believed his old name was tainted by his previous loss against Bomberman. He is revealed to be one of the Astral Knights as well, the strongest and wisest one. He is often able to halt disputes within his team and is the only one who does not underestimate Bomberman's true strength. When facing Bomberman on Prison Planet Thantos, he uses many new dark abilities, but is still defeated. Before he can retreat, Lilith appears to confront him and reveals that Regulus is the only knight who withstood Sthertoth's mind control, so Regulus explains that he used the plot to gain more power. He is eventually convinced to hand over the Shadow Stone, but tells Bomberman that they will fight again on the Warship Noah. Sthertoth, however, discover's Regulus' plan and kills him right in front of Bomberman. Regulus is later brought back to life after the Angel of Light and Shadow is bested in battle, promising again to continue his fight with Bomberman. When addressed as "Bulzeeb", he says that his name is Regulus. Personality Regulus states clearly that he lives for basically two things: to gain more power, and to defeat Bomberman. The latter may be because he was defeated by Bomberman before, or it may be because Bomberman caused the defeat of his former team in Bomberman 64. As such, he shows little concern for other people, and usually provides some sort of excuse if he needs to help them. Underneath, it is hinted that he may have a heart, but he chooses not to believe in it. Powers *'Nightmare' - Regulus charges forward. If he makes contact with Bomberman, he beats him to death (or takes down one heart). As Bulzeeb, he does the same, slashing him once for two hearts of damage. *'Summon Horror' - Regulus summons a large dark bird that shoots towards Bomberman. *'Gravity Sphere' - Regulus creates a bomb which creates a black hole upon detonation. The black hole moves towards Bomberman. *'Dark Illusion' - Regulus charges forward. If he makes contact with Bomberman, he beats him to death and throws him into a black sphere. Aside from the black sphere, this is similar to his original attack in Bomberman 64. Like all Instant Knockout attacks (except Gravity Sphere) this is preceded by him powering up with an orange barrier. Other Notes *In The Second Attack, Regulus is the only Astral Knight who doesn't use his "special entrance" when he confronts Bomberman. Instead he is seen waiting for him at the top of a spiked pillar as a homage to the first game. *It is implied that the Elemental Knights existed when Sthertoth was imprisoned (thousands of years ago), and helped Mihaele imprison him. If this is the case, and these are the same Elemental Knights, it is unknown why Regulus, as an Elemental Knight, is working for evil in Bomberman 64 (as the Astral Knights were originally good, as Elemental Knights, before Sthertoth brainwashed them). He did however, say that he became a knight for power; Which may indicate that becoming a knight doesn't require being created by either Sthertoth or Mihaele. Quotes ''Bomberman 64'' * "Huh? What a joke! Hey, Bomb!! I'll take care of you later! First, need to get rid of him!!" (In the final battle) * "The four of us were barely able to steal the Omni Cube from him. Yet you were able to defeat him. I must respect your abilities, but that doesn't change the fact that I dislike you! Someday you and I will settle this. Until then, take care of yourself." (after Sirius, Rainbow Palace, and Black Fortress are destroyed) ''The Second Attack! In Warship * Try to keep in mind we're all supposed to be on the same side! We have more important things to deal with -- like our intruder! * (A white warrior...who uses bombs? Nothing can save you this time, my old friend Bomberman.) Behemos' defeat * I'd be careful if I were you -- overconfidence can be your undoing. Watch yourself with care, Zhael. Ashtarth's defeat * Humph! He is indeed strong -- perhaps the strongest enemy we have ever faced... * If you can... * Humph! I am interested in anyone who may prove to be a worthy opponent! That's all! Ashtarth's defeat before Behemos' * I don't care if you two fight, but we should be concentrating on defeating Bomberman! I don't know how he defeated our comrades -- perhaps he was just lucky... But even if he was, it doesn't change the fact that he defeated two knights. He is not an opponent to be underestimated. Behemos' defeat after Ashtarth's * I'd be careful if I were you -- overconfidence can be your undoing. Watch yourself with care, Zhael. * Let it be, Molok -- there are better things to use your time and energy on...such as defeating this Bomberman. If you do, no one will question your strength. As for you, Zoniha, why don't you sit back and let Molok do his work, hmm? If he succeeds, none of us will have anything to worry about anymore -- right? * Humph! I am interested in anyone who may prove to be a worthy opponent! This Bomberman has defeated several knights -- he is strong. He makes my warrior's heart sing. He seems a worthy enemy -- one to match might and wits with: one to defeat. That is all. Molok's defeat after Zhael's * And I, Bulzeeb, the Black Breath, still remain. Besides, Bomberman's goal is but to escape the black hole. He will not be able to get past me, much less Zoniha. * It's up to him to choose which path he'll head next. He may enter your domain, or mine...or perhaps even come here. Besides...if you couldn't defeat him, he wouldn't last a full minute against me. * In any event... Master Rukifellth, what of the woman, Lilith? Is it wise to let her be? * As you say, Master. * You have a point. * Very well then, I shall return to Thantos. * (What are you thinking, Rukifellth? Five of the knights are gone. Is there something else you are hiding? Take care, Bomberman -- don't get killed.) Molok's defeat * It was a battle to the death. Molok gave his life for the cause! I won't have you talk of him that way! * Very well, then. If I will not be needed, I will return to my duty as guard of Thantos. I shall watch your battle with great interest, Zhael. In Epikyur * Hmph! I was following Rukifellth for one reason: to get more power, so I could defeat Bomberman! * We've met before... I can't let you kill him -- that's a pleasure I reserved for myself a long time ago. Sorry, Zoniha! * Goodbye, Zoniha. Thank you for telling me how you feel. Let me do you the favor of sending you into the eternal night... Oh, and make sure you apologize to Molok, will you? * Hmph! Looks like you don't appreciate the favor I did for you... I won't fight you here. There's no point in beating you if you're not at full strength. But we will finish what we started long ago... and I won't let the BHB Army interfere. We'll meet again, Bomberman. Then, we'll lay to rest our unfinished business from Planet Bomber! I can hardly wait! In Thantos * At last, we meet again, Bomberman! * It has been a long time since we met on Planet Bomber... I have worked hard to make myself stronger! And now! flies down to where Bomberman and Pommy are. Now I have power as you cannot imagine! The dark power of an Astral Knight! * Are you ready, Bomberman? disables Bomberman's remote. * Don't expect this to be anything like our last battle, Bomberman! I am the Black Knight, Bulzeeb! The Black Breath...Bulzeeb! * Hmph! Well fought! I would expect no less from you! However, you've only seen a fraction of the power that is mine now! * Tsk! I was wondering where the Scourge had gone to! Hello, Lilith...or should I say Mihaele? * You seem confused -- allow me to explain. This woman here -- she appears to be the notorious pirate Lilith, yes? In reality, she has been possessed by the essence of the goddess Mihaele. But it appears that the goddess has yet to fully establish control over her! * Humph! I'm not interested in old fairy tales! I don't care about the Elemental Knights! Even if I'm supposed to be one of them, I'm certainly not interested in peace and truth! * The other knights were not strong enough -- they couldn't withstand Rukifellth's power. I could...I pretended to be under his control. Of course, at the time, I had no idea he was under the control of the legendary god of evil. You want to know why I helped him? I'll tell you! Because I want to fight worthy opponents! That's my only desire! By doing so, I become stronger myself! Why did I help? Because I needed the power of the Elementals! Now that I've got my own Elemental Stone, I needn't pretend to be under Rukifellth's control any longer... * ...that name no longer has any meaning for me! I am the Black Breath! I am Bulzeeb! I live for only one thing: to defeat Bomberman! Still...there is a time and place for everything... Bomberman! Don't think we're finished -- We'll continue our fight another time! Here -- take this. Now we'll be even! Humph! * I'll see you at the Warship Noah...we'll settle this once and for all there! Until then! * Can you hear me in there, Lilith? I'd be careful if I were you... What the goddess tells you is the truth...may not always be the whole story... * That's up to you, Lilith -- not the goddess. If you want to help Rukifellth break free of the demon, you must do so of your own free will. You must believe in yourself, and not follow anyone -- like me! Inside Warship Noah * Tsk! I was hoping to take care of him before you showed up... * Uuhhh...Bomberman...looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you. Here...I give you...all my remaining strength... You have to stop Rukifellth. heals Bomberman. He's stronger than I imagined... Don't get yourself killed, Bomberman! We still have our battle to finish! * Aaaaaarrrggghhhh! True Ending * Ha! The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, Rukifellth! * Thanks to the Angel of Light and Shadow...it looks like she brought all the Elemental Knights back to life. * Hmph! That's a question I'd like to ask too... Looks like even the Angel's no match for you, Pommy! * Hmph! If you're finished, I'd like to leave... I have to begin training again! * My name is Regulus! It is my destiny to continue fighting, until I am the strongest warrior in the universe! turns to Bomberman. I look forward to our next meeting, Bomberman! Then we'll see which of us is strongest...once and for all! * Ha ha! I can't keep up with you, Pommy! If I stay here any longer, I might come around to your point of view! Until we meet again, Bomberman! Etymology Regulus is one of the brightest stars visible to Earth. Bulzeeb's Japanese name (ベルゼバル) is identical to Beelzebul (more commonly written as Beelzebub). Bulzeeb's English name is a simplified rearrangement. Trivia *In ''The Second Attack!, his title is "The Black Breath". The Japanese version translates to "Dark Sigh" or "Breath of Darkness". Gallery Regulus scan.png|64 Artwork Bulzeeb3.png|TSA Artwork Bulzeeb2.png|Render Bulzeeb.png|Appearance File:Bulzeebthinking3fl.png Regulus2_2.png|Regulus - rendered from B64-TSA (1) Regulus2.png|Regulus - rendered from B64-TSA (2) Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Masked Trio Category:Astral Knights Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman's Species Category:Robots Category:Former Villains